


Prom?

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Fighting, Gay, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Prom, highschool, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: Jerome and Bruce go to the prom together Highschool AUCreators: Jeromexbruce & ashtonoppi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !I’m just letting you know this chapter I did not do!Infact one of my internet besties (ashtonoppi)wrote it!So all credit goes to her for the first chapter & and I really enjoyed working with her,and hope to work with her again!So please give her the credit for the chapter!Love you guys!And thanks for working with me ashtonoppi!

The bell rang which sprung Bruce out of his thoughts and back into the real world

He hastily collected his textbooks and pencils packing them into his backpack

before glancing next to him to stare just one last time at the boy who had

him in a daydreamed haze earlier. Jerome valeska, the boy who never cared for school,

The entirety of third period he spent with his legs crossed atop his desk.

The teachers have scolded him on numerous occasions but Jerome would rant

to all the students loudly enough for Bruce to hear during lunch- or really any time of the day, saying things such as,

"Teachers are incompetent! They're just trapped inside the prison of their mind!"

And, "They can't put a leash on me!" Bruce found it intriguing that someone could

be so ruthless and live so freely. When he made it to the door he took notice that

Jerome was still sitting in the classroom. Out of curiosity he dared to

glance again at Jerome, When he did Jeromes eyes were already trained on him.

His heart started to race and he nervously turned around and began to head out

When he felt a hand grab his shoulder, Bruce gasped and his head shot around to

the thing that had him in it's clutches, Which as it turns out was Jerome.

"What's with you and the staring?" Jerome didn't sound angry, which relieved 

and scared bruce at the same time. "I'm sorry what?" Bruce said attempting 

to sound offended but coming off more scared, Just his luck. "See something 

you like?" Bruce laughed like Jerome was ridiculous for accusing him of this

even though he knew it was true that didn't mean he shouldn't deny it.

"Huh? No I was lost in thought and accidentally zoned out looking at your face..

Apologies for zoning out whilist looking at you, Now I must be leaving to fourth

Period." As Bruce started to turn away to leave the grip of his shoulder tightend.

"Oh come on! Like I didn't notice you googley eyeing me!" Jerome laughed loud and 

cackley, It unnerved Bruce but he couldn't deny the laugh was contagious. He

gentley snorted which caught Jerome off guard and he halted his laughter.

"Well well well looks like I got billionare Bruce Wayne to laugh! That oughta be

some kind of award winning feat!" Jeromes smile was wide and enduring, Bruce

allowed himself to smile and Jerome realeased his arm just as the bell rang.

Bruce was quick to regain his composure as Jerome remained slack as per usual.

"See you around brucey" He said with a trill. Bruce left to fourth period

the entirety of it being spent thinking about the boy who he'd been unable to

get off his mind for a solid month ever since Jerome pulled a prank on the 

Library. He ran in yelling loudly and grabbing about as many books as he could

carry and asking the schools librarian to check out all of them in one

minute or he'd blow up the library, Of course this didn't sit well with 

her and she called the police. That day a major bomb threat from Jerome

excited him, It made the boy interesting. He knew Jerome didn't actually

have a bomb, It still made him chuckle thinking about the expression on the

librarians face. Bruce returned to paying attention to class and attempting

to ignore the painful feeling in his gut that he got any time he was around

other students. Bruce was a loner, He didn't have any friends in school, His

only real friend was his legal guardian Alfred, and Bruce wasn't sure you could

call your parent your friend. When the lunch bell rang it all hit him again.

Being at a lunch table alone was the most humilating experience when Bruce 

first started going to school again. As he sat down with his tray he 

was about to shovel food into his mouth when a famillar hand grabbed his shoulder

yanking Bruce away from his food and almost scaring him into yelling. "Hey Bruce!

Why're you eating at an empty table?" Jerome plopped down next to Bruce and Bruce

felt a little wave of sadness when Jerome removed his hand to use as a prop for his

head. "I don't find the other children to be interesting." Bruce said and he 

was finally able to put the spoon full of mashed potato into his mouth. Jeromes'

face became a wide toothy smile. " Was that supposed to sound as pretentious as you

came off?" Bruce turned to him embarressed. "N-No! I.." Before he could finish

Jerome was in a fit of laughter again. "Jeez Bruce! You're so tense! It's easy to

get a rise out of you!" Jerome shook his shoulder "Lighten up a little brucie boy!"

Bruce's face felt flushed and he was sure he was glowing red. He turned away from

Jerome putting more food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to respond. "So Bruce,

What's a billionare like you doing in a mundane school such as this?" Bruce

remained as neutral as possible as he responded and tried not to let his 

exitement show about someone speaking to him for such a long duration of time.

"I was re-enrolled into school when my...Butler decided I should be around

other children...However I doubt that I need to be around other children

for any reason other than for him to not think I'm such a loner.." Bruce

didn't realise he was ranting until he stopped and lightly blushed turning to 

Jerome before coughing. "So what about you? What's someone as rebelious as you

doing in a school?" Jerome after listening intently to Bruce rant with his hand on

his cheek, piped up when Bruce engaged in conversation with him. "Why not? I love

to get a rise out of everyone, You know how contagious laughter can be!" He grinned

at Bruce and leaned in a bit. Bruce stared at him for a moment lost in his gaze

The boy was clearly not aware of boundries. He couldn't understand why

this boy had him so flustered, Probably just because he's never had a friend before.

"So...Your parent were shot in that alley right?"

"Yes they were As I can tell you saw it on the news..." Bruce grabbed his water

and downed it before he could become solumn. Jerome was about to respond when a 

cheery bright eyed girl walked in, Her hair bouncy and full of life. Her green eyes

twinkled in the cafeteria lights while her orange hair made her skin look more pale

than it really was. "Excuse me? Everyone!" The girl shouted through the cafeteria.

Eventually the entire room quieted down. "I'm here to announce that this years prom

will REQUIRE a date! It's couples ONLY! You don't got one well too bad!" She giggled and continued. 

"This Monday all students must have a partner to attend prom if they come without

a partner then they will be escorted away!" She hopped off the table she jumped on

and casually sat with her group of friends. Bruce looked to Jerome who looked

distraught. "Is...is something the matter Jerome?" Bruce asked tentatively.

"I just...UGHH" Jerome groaned and slammed his head on his desk. Bruce jumped

from the loud bang and winced thinking about how much that must have hurt.

He lifted his head and looked to Bruce. "I had a REALLY good idea for the prom

this year and now I can't go cause of this stupid ass rule that I have to have a

date.." He sighed placing his hand on his cheek. He turned away from Bruce,

A sly smile on his face, Hoping Bruce would take him to prom for his prank.

Bruce sighed and nervously bit his lip. Bruce despised the prom, the idea

of this tradtion being passed down angered him to no end. Jerome, if he 

could hear Bruces inner turmoil would agree, Jerome himself hated the silly

tradtion of idiots dancing awkwardly around each other. Bruce sighed and 

Cursed under his breath. "If...If you desire to go so badly I could take you..

We could pretend to be dating if it meant you could get in.." Bruce couldn't

believe the words leaving his mouth he sighed internally for doing this.

Jerome turned to him his eyes wide and a slight sparkle of joy in them.

"Really Bruce?! You would do that for me!" Bruce coughed and smiled before

turning to Jerome with sincerity. "Yeah sure! If you plan on doing something

to make the prom more interesting then sure." He smiled at Jerome and was

met with Jerome wrapping him in a lazy hug before planting an exaggerated 

smooch on his temple. Bruce swatted him away and Jerome laughed pointing 

at Bruce. 

When school ended Jerome followed Bruce outside. "Ah there's Alfred I

need to be leaving"Jerome put a hand up above his eyebrows scouting for Alfred.

"Do you think I could come over tomorrow? Maybe we can prepare for acting like

a couple." Jerome nudged Bruces arm and Bruce grinned at him

but nodded. "Yes I-I'd like for you to come over, Tomorrow, Wayne manor, 5:30."

Jerome blinked." So formal...Alright! See ya then!" Since how tomorrow was

Saturday Bruce had plenty of time to prepare for Jeromes visit, He wasn't sure

why he was so anxious about Jerome visiting, He told Alfred and he seemed

delighted that Bruce would finally have company over. Bruce fidgeted with his surroundings,

Fluffing his pillows, cleaning the living room, Making sure he was dressed nice.

When he heard the doorbell he nervously ran downstairs from his bedroom. Alfred 

told Bruce he'd leave the boys alone to chat and if he needed him he'd be in the kitchen.

Bruce opened the door to a well dressed Jerome. He looked to Bruce and grinned. "Fancy 

neighborhood Bruce, You shoulda seen the looks your neighbors were giving me!" With that Jerome

let out a breathy laugh and Bruce smiled at him letting a giggle seep out. He waved inside and

Jerome followed. Jerome looked around taking in all of his surroundings. "Never been

in a rich persons home- Well...Yeah no I haven't" He hummed and then his whole body turned to Bruce

with a cheery smile holding his arm out for bruce to grab like a lady would grab onto a man

escorting her. He blushed and looked questionably at Jerome, But Jerome gestured his arm 

roughly. "C'mon Bruce! Latch on baby!" He laughed and Bruce felt his whole face burn.

Bruce linked his arm with his and Jerome escorted him to Bruces living room. Bruce

began to realise the ridiculousness of this situation and attempted to tug away but

Jerome only pulled him in more. "Aw don't pull away Bruce we gotta look convincing!"

Bruce sighed and begrudgingly held on. Jerome used his free arm to point at the painting

above the fireplace. "You're so tiny in that oil painting!" He mocked. Bruce didn't take it

to heart, With Jerome you really couldn't get upset or offended at what he said it was just

how he was. "Yeah it was painted three years ago..." He glanced up and down Jerome and when

Jerome turned back to Bruce their eyse locked and an undeniable heat was shared between the

two. Bruce quickly snapped to his senses and pulled away coughing. "S-So...Hungry?"

 

The two teens shared dinner together made by Alfred and shared stories.Jerome picked up on

How intelligent the other boy was while Bruce realised Jerome was hiding more than he let on,

He was secretive and more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. He clearly could pass

school if he tried. When night rolled around Bruce offered Jerome the guest bedroom but Jerome

declined. "Come on your hospitality is supposed to be saved for the night we gotta be LOVERS Brucey!"

He laughed as he headed to the door Bruce felt a bit of shame and hid his face.Jerome opened the door

and turned to meet Bruces gaze. "Thank you for dinner Bruce! I'm sure we'll pull off this charade long enough

that my prank will go well!" Bruces interest piqued at that. "Prank? What do you plan on doing?"

Jerome waved a finger, "Ah Ah Bruce! I gotta surprise you! Trust me you'll love it it's a hum dinger!"

Bruce laughed at his use of vocabulary. "I don't like surprises." Jerome placed both of his hands

on bruces shoulders. "You'll like this one." Then he broke out into laugher before waving and leaving.

Bruce felt tingles on his skin where Jerome had touched, He rubbed his sweater where Jeromes hands previously

Were. He was brought out of his thoughts by Alfred clearing his throat.

 

It was Monday, The whole day He and Jerome had talked and acted closer than usual, During third period 

He and Jerome moved their desks closer the entire class spent eyeing one another, And Bruce didn't

know if it was for show or if he really couldn't take his eyes away. His thoughts began to blur around

Jerome. When Lunch rolled around the girl who announced that everyone had to bring partners came back

to take names of all the students attending, She was only approaching couples so when she neared Bruce and

Jerome the boys sat side by side and Jerome snaked his arm around Bruces Waist and Bruce froze but

knew if he didn't keep up the act it would look suspicious so he remained as calm as possible while he

held Jeromes left hand in his while Jeromes right arm was rubbing Bruces side. When the girl 

approached them she scoffed. "Geez take your hands off one another for a minute!" She handed the

boys a pen and a sheet of paper that had several names in columns. Each column containing

the names of the couple going. Bruce wrote his name and Jeromes wrote his. Finally She left and 

Bruce sighed removing his hand from Jeromes but Jerome kept his hold on Bruces side. They were

both still for a moment and Bruce looked at Jerome who looked at him through half lidded eyes.

The moment passed when a loud laugh from a table erupted. The two immediatly seperated and Bruce

cleared his throat moving his sweater collar around signifying he was uncomfortable.

Jerome looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at Jerome, The two began laughing at the events that

had just transpired. And eventually things returned to normal, As if nothing happened, or at least

Bruce pretended they didn't. When night rolled around Bruce awaited paitently for jerome and nervously

bit his nails, Tonight was the night He knew it was gonna be awkward, and who knows what the night had in store

for them. He jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Well now or never he thought before cursing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is my own work,but I did get some ideas from ashtonoppi so.....anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!

Bruce ran to the door with excitement.Bruce opened the door.There was Jerome Valeska,looking greater than ever.

Jerome looked stunning.Bruces jaw dropped. “Hello...you look good.”

Jerome was wearing a red Tuxedo.Jerome had his normal hair style,but it was just a little more combed them usually.

Bruce felt a little outshined considering he was wearing a normal tuxedo.

“Good?Thats all?”Jerome chuckled. “That hurts brucie.”

Bruce laughed. “Uh...I’m sorry I’m just...”

“Did I knock the breath out of Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce opened his mouth,but words didn’t come out.

Bruce shyly rubbed his neck. “Uh you look amazing.”

“Thanks brucie.”Jerome put his hand out,waiting for Bruce to grab it.Bruce looked at Jerome’s hand for a second before grabbing it.

“Alfred has a Limousine waiting for us outside.”Bruce pointed to the Limousine That was in the driveway.

“Oh,fancy,aren’t ya brucie?”Jerome leaded Bruce to the waiting Limousine,and opened the Limousine door. 

“Gentleman aren’t ya?”Bruce snickered.

“Anything for you sweetie.”

Bruce and Jerome both got in the car.

Bruce flinched as he felt Jerome’s hand touch his.Bruce looked up at Jerome.Jerome just smirked at the boy.

Bruce could feel Alfred’s eyes on him and Jerome. “So how long has this been going on?”Alfred asked.

“Oh,we just did this so-“Bruce was cut off by Jerome. “Ever since we met,which was a....when was it again brucie?About 3 or 4 days ago.”

Bruce glared at Jerome,and Jerome just winked at the boy.

Alfred looked at the boys for a moment longer,before turning his attention to starting the limousine.Once Alfred got the limousine started they took off.

Once they got there they waved Alfred off and, Bruce’s butler drove off.

Bruces muscles tensed as he felt a strong arm wrap around his small waist.Bruce looked up at the ginger.  
“Remember,Believable?”

Bruce’s muscles relaxed in Jerome’s touch.Bruce and Jerome signed in,and walked into prom. 

“So what do you want to do?”Bruce asked.

A grin went upon the gingers face. “Let dance!”And before Bruce could decline Jerome grabbed Bruce by his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

“Um...I don’t know how to dance.”

Jerome put Bruce’s hands on his shoulders and put his hands on Bruce’s hips. “Then we walk in circles.Its pretty easy.” 

Bruce felt a wave of warmth go through his body when Jerome touched him.When Jerome put his hands on his hips or when Jerome’s puts his arm around Bruce’s waist.

The two started steady and slow,but started getting the pattern they were going and the pace picked up a little.

“So Have you danced before?”Bruce asked.

Jerome shrugged. “Ya,but not with any of my lovers.Just my mom.She made me dance with her to old timey music while her boyfriends were drunk.”

“Boyfriends?”

Jerome gave a bitter laugh. “Uh....personal stuff.”

Bruce looked up in the most assuring puppy eyes ever. “You can tell me.”

Jerome frowned and looked at the floor. “It’s fine Bruce!”Jerome’s words were more demanding.

Bruce thought it would be better to touch off the subject.

“Im surprised you don’t know how to dance.I mean you must of have to brought a bunch of girls to the dance before.”Jerome joked.

“No.i never really had a girlfriend.”

A smirk went across Jerome’s lips. “What about a boyfriend?”

Red went across Bruce’s face.Bruce looked at the ground,trying his best to hide it.

The ginger raised a eyebrow. “So Bruce Wayne has had a few lovers through out his years.Just not girls.”

Bruce laughed. “It was one boy,and we didn’t even date that long.”

“I bet I can break his record.”Jerome teased.

“We’re not date-“

“Oh Looky,bruce found himself a new boyfriend!I guess it’s a upgrade from the last one!”Tommy laughed with a few of his friends behind him.

Jerome and Bruce looked over at tommy with two very different looks.Bruce looking like a sad puppy,while Jerome looked like he was about to punch the shit out of the bully’s jaw.

“Let Just ignore them.”Bruce tugged Jerome’s arm back,trying to get Jerome to back away,but Jerome wouldn’t budge.

“Jerome...”Bruce stressed out.Again Jerome ignored the boy that was tugging on his shirt,and instead walked closer to the bully.

“Maybe he did what’s so wrong with that?”Jerome asked in a fake sympathy tone.

Tommy laughed. “So theirs two fags now!I mean I knew Bruce was a fag bu-“Tommy was cut off by a hand to his throat lifting him slowly up in the air.

Tommy started making gargling noises and such,trying to get air,but with Jerome’s hand around his throat made it impossible. 

“Let him go Jerome!”Bruce yelled.

“Do you want to call Bruce a fag again?”Jerome asked,letting him grip on tommy neck get tighter.

Tommy shook his head no the best he could.Tommy tried to say no as well but it just came out as gargling sounds.

Tommy’s friends didn’t even bother to help and it made Jerome laugh inside.Jerome gave a fake sympathetic ‘ok’ then threw tommy across the dance floor.People stared at tommy trying to catch his breath.Some even laughed.

Jerome smiled and headed back to Bruce.Wrapping his arm around Bruce’s waist once more. “Let’s continue.”

They danced and talked for about another hour,then the same orange head girl who had announced that everyone had too have a date came on stage.She had a envelope in her hand.“We will be announcing the queen and king of this years prom!”She announced.

People clapped,and Jerome smiled.Bruce noticed this.The smile wasn’t a well a smile that meant good.The smile Jerome was making meant no good.Jerome was up to something,and Bruce could tell it wasn’t good.

The red head girl opened the envelope she had and took a piece of paper out. “The prom queen and king is.......Tommy Elliot,and silver St. Cloud!”

Everyone clapped except for Jerome.Bruce was only clapping because of silver.Silver in him never were boyfriend and girlfriend but they had something.It was complicated.Bruce was over it though.

The two walked up on stage,and received there crowns.They posed for pictures,then that’s when it all went to hell.

Bruce watched jaw dropped as from the looks of it chocolate pudding came down from the skylights,and hit silver and tommy.Every inch of their bodies covered in chocolate pudding.

Silver and tommy gasped as chocolate pudding went down their bodies.People in the room started laughing.Jerome started laughing into his hands,while slowly going to the floor.

“My dress!”Silver yelled going while running off the stage to who knows where.Tommy looked angry,but he quickly followed silver,but stopped once his eyes landed on Jerome who was still laughing his head off.Bruce had to admit it was pretty funny.Though Bruce tried to hide his giggles and laughs ,some did come out.

Bruce kicked Jerome slightly as Bruce saw tommy make his way over to them. “Jerome...”Bruce stressed.

Jerome got off the floor. “Yes bruci-“Jerome’s eyes landed on angry tommy making his way over to them.

Jerome laughed. “This is going to be fun!”

“You did this!I know you did Valeska!”Tommy yelled,catching the attention of the students around them.

“Now why would I do that?”Jerome made a tone of mock sympathy.

Tommy grabbed Jerome by his shirt,lifting him up a inch or 2 into the air. “You little-“Tommy got cut off by Bruce gripping his arm. “Let him go tommy.”Bruce wasn’t going to fight tommy.Bruce full well knew that Jerome had the whole thing under control.Bruce knew if Jerome wanted tommy off of him ,Jerome could get him off,but Jerome found this entertaining.

 

“Stay out of it orphan boy.”Tommy swung his hand at Bruce’s chest making Bruce fall to the ground a few feet away.Bruce made a grunt.The plastered grin on Jerome’s face went off as soon as he saw that arm hit Bruce,and anger filled him as he saw Bruce hit the floor.This wasn’t funny to Jerome.

Jerome looked at tommy,and tommy looked back with a smug look.You could see pure insanity in Jerome’s eyes,which caused tommy to flinch.

A swift,and hard punch went to Tommy’s jaw,and tommy Let got of Jerome and hit the floor hard.

Jerome’s attention went to Bruce starting to get up off the floor.Jerome hurried over to him,holding his hand out for Bruce to take. “Are you okay Bruce?”

Bruce nodded,Taking Jeromes hand ,and standing up.Bruce hugged Jerome tightly.Jerome hugged back,Intill a swift but not very hard punch went to his lip,making him go out of Bruce’s grasp and not fall,but fumble back some.

Jerome rubbed his lips,and looked at his blood covered fingers.Busted lip.Thats great!

Bruce looked at tommy.Who was still covered in chocolate,laughing at Jerome’s busted lip.Bruce felt anger fill him,and he clenched his first.

Then BAM!A square hard as fuck punch went across Tommy’s face.Tommy fell to the ground once more,and by the looks of it wasn’t getting up.In fact he wasn’t moving or making sound at all.Oh No!

But when Bruce saw his chest still moving up and down,Bruce’s mind went at ease.

Bruce tuned around to no Jerome in sight.Where did he go?

After Bruce saw no Jerome in the building he checked out back,and there Jerome was.

“Why are you back here?”Bruce leaned against the brick wall next to Jerome.

“Uh....to smoke.”And with that Jerome popped out a lighter and a cigarette,an quickly lit it before putting it in his mouth.

“You smoke”Bruce asked.

A slight pause. “Only when I’m mad,or aggravated.”

Bruce nodded. “You didn’t have to get in a fight for me,2 times.”

Jerome put the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke out,making a smoke cloud come out of his mouth.

Jerome laughed. “I did.I wasn’t gonna sit there and let your ass hey handed to you,brucie.”

“I can handle my self.”Bruce said like a child.

“Can you?”

Bruce crossed his arms and pouted.Jerome laughed and gave Bruce a nudge on his side with his elbow.

“I did knock tommy out.Did you see that?”

Jerome laughed. “Yep.It was funny as hell!” Both of the boys laughed.

“Jerome?”

“Yes,brucie?”

“I think I love you.”

Things were silent for a minute or two.

“Bruce i-“Jerome got cut off by warm,soft lips connecting with his.Jeromes muscles tensed for a second but relaxed as the warmth of Bruce’s lips wen t through this body.

Bruce could taste the blood on Jerome’s lips but Bruce didn’t mind.Jeromes lips were soft,and full.

Jerome grabbed Bruce by his waist and pulled him closer,and slowly changing positions,which was Bruce against the wall while Jerome kissed him.

The kiss went into a makeout session that lasted a minute or two long.

Once their lips parted they had their heads leaned forward against each other.They gasped for air.

Bruce repeated himself. “I love you.”

Jerome smiled. “I loved you to.”

Jerome placed another kiss against Bruce lips before backing away some.

Jerome bent down and out his hand out.Like a prince would do to a princess when asking to dance. “Would you like to dance with me one last time before the night ends princess?”Jerome made sure he sounded like the princes in the movies.

Bruce’s cheeks timed red.Bruce gave a giggle and a soft smile. “Of course prince Valeska”

“I like that.It has a good ring to it. ‘Prince Valeska’.”

Bruce giggled once more,and took Jerome’s hand.And the two headed back into the prom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !I’m just letting you know this chapter I did not do!Infact one of my internet besties (ashtonoppi)wrote it!So all credit goes to her for the first chapter & and I really enjoyed working with her,and hope to work with her again!So please give her the credit for the chapter!Love you guys!And thanks for working with me ashtonoppi! And if u guys see this chapter on another fanfic site I think she posted this on a fanfic site as well.


End file.
